


Control

by big_twinkie



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_twinkie/pseuds/big_twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all about self-control, but even Nicholas Angel gets tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

  
  
Nicholas finished the call he was sent out on after he was beginning to believe it was going to last all morning. But as he listened to both complainants' stories, his mind continued to drift, and it had nothing to do with garden gnome theft. No, he’s not kidding. Some of them are valuable, apparently.  

He had something more…inappropriate…on his mind, despite himself, maybe just to _spite_ himself. His cock twitched every time it brushed against his pants, ridiculously sensitive today. It had the potential to be mortifying if he didn’t take care of it, and soon, if he were going to finish his patrol today.

Whoever this “Inspector Angel” was, and it still felt strange to think of himself in that way, he couldn’t jolly well go around with a massive hard on. This really shouldn’t be a problem at his age, but it’s been a long time since he’s been intimate with anyone and he’s ready to pop.  

He finally gets both parties to settle down and promise him he wouldn't have to come back. The threat of going to jail settles an argument fairly well. Nicholas keeps the cruiser in front of their houses to fill out paperwork for awhile, just to be sure things stay calm.

Calm is good. He misses calm; not that he surrounds himself with calm people, continually places himself in calm situations. The tranquility he craved was inside himself, and it was increasingly difficult to come by. Life had taken a very strange detour these past few months.

He’s looked for a way out, an escape hatch, but there isn’t one. It was one thing to say he was going to stay in Sandford, but it was another to follow through with it. He hadn’t actually promised anything at all. It was just…too fast. There’s no equilibrium to this feeling, all it does is get stronger. It’s all Danny’s fault, completely _his_ fault, and he’s still blameless.

Despite his best efforts, despite the things he’s said to him, Danny’s become the voice inside his head. It might be love. _Maybe_ …that’s a definitive _maybe_. Nicholas honestly isn’t sure, but it’s not the brotherly kind he pretends, not a man-crush like he used to have on Steve McQueen when he was ten. It is considerably less innocent. And whatever it is, there is most certainly lust. Nicholas finds himself rubbing his groin in thoughtful little circles, wondering what Danny’s up to right now.

Nicholas placed his forms booklet on the passenger seat and radioed in for lunch. As he waits for confirmation, Nicholas lets his imagination run freely, his cock growing and stiffening with want. He spreads his legs wide and looks down. It would be difficult to explain if someone approached him and he needed to get out of his patrol car. God knows what would have happened if Danny wasn’t on sick leave. Pouncing, he supposes.  
   
Receiving his request, he put the car into drive. He loosened his tie and opened the top two buttons on his shirt. He awkwardly took off his vest, trying to keep a hand on the sterring wheel. Nicholas could feel himself relaxing the more comfortable he got.

Danny’s flat is almost twenty minutes away, if you obey the regular speed limit. The only answer to an actual, honest-to-god “booty call” would be to engage the emergency lights. With a flick of his finger, cars would part and make way for him; the honest citizens of Sandford never knowing why he was in a hurry. Nicholas smirks. He moved his hand away from the switch to lightly trace the length of his cock as he drove.

And what would happen when he reached Danny’s flat? What then? Well, he knows the answer to that. Danny would let him in. Let him touch him, let him fuck him, if he asked him to. Nicholas is sure of it. Danny being of the homosexual persuasion wasn’t exactly a mystery. Nicholas has known about it since their first patrol. When another man stares at your crotch for a whole ten minutes, you can surmise that, yes, he’s probably gay.

He comes to the intersection of Pine and Simmons. Home or Danny? Nicholas inhales deeply, lets it out slowly through his nose. He’s willed himself deaf and dumb to flirting. He has spent a fair amount of time pretending not to notice side-long glances, pretending not to hear his friend sigh when he says he has to leave, and pretending to be asleep when Danny places his head of Nicholas’ shoulder.  

It’s not out of cruelty. Nicholas isn’t trying to string him along. He’s not getting some perverse pleasure out of this. It’s the complete lack of pleasure that’s the problem. He just doesn’t have the right to ask Danny for anything. Danny is busy with his self-imposed exile. Nicholas knows he’s at home because he’s always at home. World of Warcraft indeed, a video game can’t be _that_ entertaining.

There didn’t seem a way to convince Danny he wasn’t a pariah or that he shouldn’t make what Frank has done his personal responsibility. Nicholas wishes there was something he could do or say, but he always fails.

Danny is sweet. Danny is eager to please. Danny is extremely vulnerable right now. Nicholas knows it would be easy to get what he wants. The super-ego reasserts itself and tells him no, it’s a very bad thing to take advantage of your friend.

“Fuck.”

He turns onto Pine. The Id snarls and goes back to pacing its cage. The libido asks why it even bothers to get out of bed in the morning.


End file.
